In A Box
by Wolfa Moon
Summary: AU. Everything changes when Gibbs drops Tony belongings on his old desk. He has done his job. Done it well. You'll do, Won't do. It's too much. References: Magnificent 7 ATF verse. Dark Angel. Supernatural.


IN A BOX

By Wolfa Moon

Summary: AU. Everything changes when Gibbs drops Tony belongings on his old desk. He has done his job. Done it well. You'll do, Won't do. It's too much.

References: Magnificent 7 ATF verse. Dark Angel. Supernatural.

**Warning: Character Death**

Disclaimer: I own none of this just the idea.

REVIEWS WELCOME

IN A BOX

Gibbs dropped the box of his belongings on his desk and walks off like all is well. Everyone else deems it okay. Tony looks at the box for a second. That was his life here, in a box. Taking longer than he knew he just looks at it then to everyone else. Their groove was back. No, their Gibbs leader is back. Looking around everyone had returned to usual. Inside he is breaking and screaming.

You'll do. The words that everyone had been using since Gibbs spoke them. He was never the leader just there and no one had decided to fight against the great Gibbs ruling. The rest just following him and saying those final words like a slap on the face. In reality, they are.

Picking up the box he heads toward the elevator. No one spoke as he did this. No one called to him as the doors closed. The silent ride down added to his remorse. Going straight to his car he gets in. The box beside him. This is the longest he has ever been in one spot. Thought he was finally making a difference. Thought people actually saw him for his attributes. Nope, he was wrong. Time to move on.

IN A BOX

Tony didn't go home to his apartment that night. Going straight to a hotel to check himself in amongst one of his aliases. One that no one knew about. A personality that is so well built he could slip into those shoes and walk away for the rest of his life. Background secure. Accounts full of cash. Family dead.

In the room he looks at the box. Inside are some of his personal effects. His mighty mouse stapler. America Pie mug. Some silly putty. Has more than its desired uses. A pressed flower in a frame from one of his early friends who believed in him. Index finger running over the four-leaf clover pressed in with the flower. He needed all the luck he could get. Right now he felt so low. Wishing his friends was here. His true friends. Needing them. Calling them,

"Hello is Ezra there?" Looking at the clock it was early in Denver but not to early. There is some grumbling on the other side then another person answers.

"Who is this?"

"To… Logan Cale." His alias. If his friend Ezra heard this name it was a sure fire way to get him on the phone. Especially since his friend created the alias. His friend being the best undercover agent he has ever met and learns from. There is a pause on the phone then a distinct twang of southern accent demanding his phone.

"Logan?" Tony sighs with relief at his friend's voice. "Logan are you alright?"

"I'm fine," pausing to let two words give their speech.

"Do you need me there?" you ain't going nowhere, was spoken in the background.

"Are you okay?" Tony wondering what is going on. Does his friend need help more than him?

"Arms bust against well armed thugs." Tony nodded to that. His friend also working with the ATF there. Finally finding a place after being tossed and blamed for things he had no control and not even there for. "Are you alright?"

"I'm good. Thinking of taking a trip."

"You gonna visit?"

"I don't know. How long you being laid up?"

"They're giving me a week. I'll take it this time." You will, spoken in disbelief off phone. Tony had to smirk. They hated the medical field with a passion. And advice was just advice.

"Thank you."

"See you soon." Tony sighs heavily. "Logan?"

"Ezra, I just need a friend."

"And you always will." Tony smiles at this.

"See you soon." Hanging up the phone he feels a little better. Hearing his friend had help the battle warring inside of him. Tethering himself down. Knowing he is not alone.

Falling into bed he looks at the ceiling. He would have to go to the bank and get his formal i.d.s and passport for Logan. That could wait till morning. Right now he is going to order room service and take a long deserved bubble filled bath.

IN A BOX

It is silent in the squad room. Tony had left and not come back. It was noticed and is being pondered upon. Gibbs looks over at the empty desk. His gut kicking him. Reminding him of another empty desk. One that is occupied now by Ziva David. Gut cramping on him again. Tony's not dead so why the cramping.

Replaying what he did. The hurt puppy look on DiNozzo'a face. Kicked to the curb again. Looking over the months without to see Tony had done a brilliant job while he was away. His name on more than one report in folder. What the, did McGee and Ziva not do their work. Gut kicks him again. It had appeared to be smooth sailing when he came back. Appeared being the word of choice.

Tony had taken over and done an excellent job. Like he always has. Getting up to go to the desk. Knowing what lives in the bottom drawer. All in the name of excellent work. Agent Gibbs. In reality he knew that Tony should have received most of them. Yet he is team lead. Sighing he opened the drawer. They're not there. Then he remembers. Getting up slowly he sits back in his chair. His, Tony's chair. Opening the bottom drawer. There they were. Shining up at him like a signal. A fire that has been burning him trying to get him to do something.

An alert went up on the computer. Still learning the ways of the computer he had learned this alert. Opening his email he clicks on the email.

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_I, Tony DiNozzo, am giving you my two week notice. And since I have enough paid and overdue vacation I will be taking my last two weeks off from work. If you try to force me back to work and deem I work these 2 weeks I will have my union rep, military rep and doctor on call for you to discuss all the times that I should have but was unable to go on leave._

_2 weeks effective immediately._

_Sincerely,_

_Anthony DiNozzo, Special Agent._

Gibbs bent over. The gut cramp kicking into full overload. He had done this. He had played his part and now it is his time to pay.

Thing is he never gives up without a fight. It's late but it needs to be done. Picking up his phone.

"McGee," he shouts as it is answered. "Get here now." Hanging up he calls the rest of his team in. They need to fix their mistakes. He needs to fix his.

IN A BOX

Walking into the bank one Anthony DiNozzo Jr. walking out of the back one Logan Cale. The sun felt different. All the burdens of Anthony gone. Even if his mind was closing those doors with a mild protest to look in them some more.

Heading out he walks down the street to where his storage locker is. Going inside is another life and other things just to live and disappear.

Grabbing a backpack he fills it with cash and a few select items. It is time to go.

The flight was fine. The whole time reading his memoir on who is Logan Cale. Likes dislikes. Just like an undercover op. Just this one extremely different. Landing was fine then heading to the hospital. It was late but he is family.

Ezra Standish may not have a lot of family outside his mother. But with all her yearly marriages he had some added siblings for a while. One Tony DiNozzo being one. And maintaining that brotherhood in secret and close to the heart for protection.

Arriving on the eighth floor of the hospital he makes his way to Ezra's room. Placing a pair of glasses on his nose he moves in. There lays his brother, cousin, family. Looking worn and beat with another man who he assumes is one of his ATF buddies resting in the chair asleep. Moving in he steps closer.

"I'd hold it right there pard." Tony looks to the now awake friend. The Texan voice continuing, "Who are you?"

"I'm Logan Cale. Who are you?"

"Vin Tanner."

"How is he?" They both appraised each oter. Vin with his blue eagle eyes taking in the new figure. Jeans, black shirt, glasses and smile. Look of concern on his face. "He's expecting me."

"He told me he was. He's been better and had worse. " Tony nods to that as he comes to sit in another chair in the room. Everything is never black and white. There are colors everywhere. The most prominent is red. Blood drawn from smacks and tumbles.

"So he's good."

"He'll need to go for a physical before heading out in the field. The bullet went straight through his right shoulder."

"Good thing he's ambidextrous." Vin nods to this. This man knows his friend.

"A talent which I have told you must acquire."

"I have," he tells the man who was once sleeping now awake.

"Chicken scratch probably. I mean elegant writing."

"I write passable." Ezra smiles.

"It's good to see you my friend. Are you passing through?"

"Maybe. Not too sure yet. Just needed to see a friendly face."

"Sorry my face is mostly bruised."

"You look fine." They had both seen each other fully and their battle scars. Know the tales of life of prestige and closed doors with well paid doctors.

Ezra looks to Vin.

"Can you give us a moment?" Vin looks between the two men. Vin didn't make friends easy either. The undercover snake of a man had somehow wiggled past his walls and becoming his friend. A friend who never judged him on past. Only seeing what he represented and is. Friendship blossomed between them. A brother in arms.

"I'll be right outside."

"Nice meeting you Vin." Logan/Tony says as he walks past closing the door to the room.

"What is really wrong my friend?"

"You'll do." The conversation that he had back when he had first been given the team. Long talks on the phone to the only ear that would listen. Help him make choices and make a cover for him for an op the director asked him too. One that he had dropped like a bad hat. He is done doing that work. No longer trying to remember who he really is at the end of the day. Being able to go home at a descent time and sleep in his bed. Being able to have a life.

Ezra waits for his brother to continue. Penny in the air.

"He came back." The penny drops. Rubbing a hand over his tired face. So much so little so very late. "Ziva called him for help. She didn't trust me to help her. Why should she? Not like she respected me enough when I was lead. Handing in half ass reports." Ezra watches him rant and rave over things he had spoke of before. Letting him vent before he advised. "He came back for her. Then just puts my items in a box and drops them on my old desk. Demoting me without even a simple word. Everyone allowing him too. Abby who I thought my friend just moping for him. His damn face everywhere and he's back. So they can have their normal life back. I can't deal with it."

"Sound's like you need a vacation my friend."

"I need more than that."

"Is that why Logan is alive and walking the worlds again." Logan had walked the world several time in his life. Mainly to get the name out there and people to know it. To give the name a lived in life.

"I don't want to be special agent Tony DiNozzo anymore." Ezra could understand that. He has been so many people. Undercover persona to hunt one bad man then onto the next. Acting a life that is not his. A life that keeps moving on.

"And Logan Cale is the solution." Tony nods weakly. "Will anyone come looking for Anthony DiNozzo?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Maybe out of need to know where I am and that's it. To do their job nothing more."

"I thought they had become family."

"Some did but it's all different now. I'm different."

"So your gonna be Logan?"

"What choice do I have?"

"There is always a choice." Tony glares at him.

"Like you had a choice to remove yourself from the FBI without a full scale investigation into you."

"Touché." Ezra was framed for this and that. Rumors starting and gaining a life of their own. Hurting him and others turning their back on him when he needed the help and support. To be thrown to the wolves. Them becoming true enough that one of his fellow agents shot him. Thank goodness for Chris Larabee coming along in search of a good undercover agent. Finding him and giving him a new life to start over. To be more upfront with things. Getting a family somewhat out of it.

"Sorry Ezra."

"Tony, you're my brother." Not by blood. "I will do everything in my power to make sure you are safe. And if Logan is the only way. So be it. Just if they come looking…"

"Tony is gone," for now. Still unsure himself if this is the right thing to do. "I gave my two weeks."

"And you are using your backlogged vacation time and sick time."

"Yup."

"Good. I'll take mine for once. We can enjoy each other's company for a while. And we can perfect Logan for you."

"And…." There is always something more. Especially when his southern friend had that twinkle in his eye.

"And we'll keep tabs to see if they truly do miss Tony DiNozzo." Tony nods to that. It would be interesting to see what they think of him without him there. To be a fly on the wall.

IN A BOX

Jenny is furious. Tony drops right off the radar when he is getting so close to the Frog. Reviewing his final moments. Gibbs pushing the man aside like a paperweight. No wonder he left. But she needs him to help with her op. Her revenge. Not on her own. Since she is alone she is gonna make Gibbs pay for her losing her in to get at the Frog.

Gibbs sat at his desk. Constantly looking over at Tony's empty. The others didn't speak much about Tony. They seemed content to just have him back. Palmer had come up looking for Tony. Him the only one. Abby seemed to not notice either. Her silver fox is back. Ducky just ignoring him.

Ducky had come up with his recent findings. Stopping at Tony's empty desk. Looking, scowling at the other two junior agents. Seeing that Tony had pulled the weight of the remnants of the team. Kept them together and at the top of their A game. Gibbs caught his eye. He glared daggers back.

"Is that the findings?" McGee asked. Ducky's laser eyes glared at him before he drops his findings on the empty desk, Tony's desk. Walking away to go back to his playing field. They had screwed up.

"What is wrong with Ducky?" Ziva asked. They hadn't seen it. Or they just don't care.

IN A BOX

"That's it I fold." Ezra smiles as he collects his winnings.

"You've gotten rusty."

"I have. Another round?"

"It's your money."

"I don't care about the money." To Ezra money was the only thing that bought love. Bought his mothers love. Yet with Tony he learned money only goes so far. "Ezra am I doing the right thing." Colleting his dealt cards he looks over at him.

"Do you feel like you're doing the right thing?"

"Ez please.." no games he needs advice.

"Tony if you don't feel as if you can be safe around them. Then no."

"Should have taken your own advice." Ezra nods solemnly to the facts of his disgrace at the FBI Atlanta. False accusations.

"I had no where else to go."

"That's bull. You have accounts and personas lined up you could survive without being an undercover agent."

"True but I liked that I can put on a mask wear it for a while then take off. Get to still be me. I have played so many parts in the past I just want to be Ezra Standish. Be him at the end of the day. When you shift from Tony to Logan. You have to be him. You can't have both. Sure things will bleed through on occasion but you have to respond as Logan. Tony may stare at you sometimes in the mirror. But that is a reflection my friend." Ezra is anything but wise when it came to mask and hiding yourself. He has done it all of his life. Only recently letting Ezra out to play full time. Finally having a place to meet the real him.

"So things are good here?" Ezra smiles showing of his gold tooth.

"Yes, things are going smoothly."

"So your team has reconciled with you."

"They have their moments and gruffness. But I have a best friend that I never had in my whole life."

"The long haired one, Vin?"

"Yes. He accepts me no matter how hard I tried to push him away."

"A good friend. I could use one of those."

"How about a brother?" Tony smiles at Ezra.

"We'll always have each other. Just to have someone close by all the time. Not on the outside. Somebody who sees through the facade."

"Yes, there was no one. How about your team lead, Gibbs?

"I thought but I was wrong. He left us with a 'you'll do'. So I was lead agent. The others just reminding me that I'm not Gibbs. And basically we don't have to listen to you. Sure they helped with cases. I was the one though finishing up their reports. Checking in the evidence. I was the team. Closing cases by myself while they basked in the rewards. Then I was doing an op for the director, which I still feel, was shady. She's probably pissed I left high and dry."

"Who gives a rat ass about that? So how did you leave things?"

"Gave my 2 week notice. And these 2 weeks I'm using all my backlogged vacation. My unused sick leave. So I am done." Ezra nods at this.

"I did that my first month here. People didn't trust me. Only believed the rumors not my actions. Got bullied. Then one case went south majorly. People pointed at me. Vin though. He stayed by my side. Went against our leader who is like his brother to stand by me. Then the world came tumbling down. The rest of the team seeing me for once. A very remorse week for them to apologize but I still feel at times that there is only a thin string holding us together."

"Well mine snapped and the cargo net luckily was tied in one corner so I aimed for it and am here."

"Glad to be of assistance"

"Ezra do you ever feel like you need to run?"

"On occasion. Particular after a grueling assignment. Them interrogating me like a felon when it is the mask I am projecting and not myself. No time to unwind. But straight to the interrogation which is a lie and I lie."

"Vin ever catch you on that?"

"Yes, he does all my after interviews. Except this time when he was injured."

"Who poured the salt?"

"Josiah."

"The one who calls you son even after all the times you tell him to stop." The descriptions he remembered most spoken about the man in their conversations.

"Yes," the word son held darkness in three letters. "Thank goodness Vin came in mid interview. Or I swear I was going to quit."

"So Vin is the only reason you stay, is that enough?

"For now it is."

"And what happens when that is not enough?"

"Where will Logan Cale be residing. I believe a extended removed cousin could pop up to help him out in his endeavors.

"I'll welcome the company." Even if the world rejects them they still have one another to rely on.

IN A BOX

Vin stood outside the door listening in on their conversation. Their team leader, Chris Larabee has seen his right hand man stopping outside Ezra's door. Not making a move to enter. Being informed about a man who is a friend to Ezra. Thinking Ezra had none besides Vin. Listening to learn that the rest of his team had failed a man who risked his life day in and out for them for the greater good. Seeing how bad they had mucked up. Thinking they had built bridges when only they had a rope to swing across.

"We'll fix things Vin." He lay a hand on him.

"You better. Cause if he goes so do I." shrugging off the arm. Vin had seen the distance. Knowing he had a log he cut down to cross to get to Ezra. Leaving Chris in his wake. Everyone on the team dumped on Ezra for things Ezra wasn't even around for. That riled him. He had kept his mouth shut long enough. Moving in on the brothers.

"Can he have another cousin?" Ezra brightens at this. Tony sees Ezra brighten. Envious and happy at the same time. Ezra looks to Tony who obliges.

"I believe that can be arranged." Vin takes his seat. Feeling his welcome to this family fold.

IN A BOX

Chris hovered outside the door. For Vin had shut him out. Walking away he had heard the man speak of other. Gibbs, knowing the name for some reason. Buck his best friend and fellow team seven alumni walks toward him. Smile on his mustache face fading as he sees his leaders expression.

"What's up old dog?"

"Have we pushed Ezra so far?"

"Mind informing of what I miss."

"Do I blame Ezra for everything?'

"Um," Buck didn't want to tell the truth even if it is a slap in the face.

"Damn it Buck how come no one told me?"

"Maybe because we follow your lead and push as well."

"God damn it. "

"It's not just Ezra is it."'

"Vin told me if we push Ezra away he will follow Ezra."

"Always knew Vin had a soft spot for Ez."

"What?"

"Vin likes Ezra the same way you like Mary."

"Really. How did I not notice this?"

"Well you push the boys heart around like a punching bag. Of course he's not gonna say anything that might put Ezra at more risk from your wrath."

"Am I really that bad?"

"Partly you partly everyone except Vin and JD. And a little of me I hope. I don' push but I also don't help." Chris runs a hand through his hair. How could he be so blind and belligerent? His best friend in love with a man. A man who he held no high regard for. Well he did. Ezra is the best undercover agent there is. Saved him from the bullies in Atlanta. Only to continue bullying him. He couldn't be here right now. Didn't have the right to be there. Having a lot to think over.

Buck watches Chris go to ponder on his actions knowing there will be words spoken. Words that will cause a new bridge to cross. Hoping it's sturdy and trustworthy. Looking into the room real quick he sees the boys smiling at something or other. Ezra does have a nice smiles. Shame it's always hidden behind his poker face. Shame they gave no reason for him to show it more often.

IAB

Gibbs is riled. He can't stand not knowing. Always wanting the spoilers before the show happens. Get to the ending quickly. Solve the case. Make him seem invincible. Tony just trumped him on everything. No clue no evidence. No Anthony DiNozzo.

What even surprised him more is Jenny being very forceful and determine that they find him. Making finding him a high priority and their only mission. Thing is Tony left no evidence that he wants to be found.

Having tired of looking at the empty desk. Really looking it was empty. Nothing personal there. Nothing that spoke agent sits here. Getting up he goes down to see Abby. There are pics of him hanging everywhere. This is what Tony had to deal with the past three months. Abby shoving his image in his face. Her constant yammering I bet saying Gibbs would do this or that. Two of his fellow agents not respecting him. Being half assed on their job. Ducky probably putting up walls that Tony thought he once had scaled down now back and an extra 15 feet piled on. Who did Tony have here?

"Abby," she turns on him. Her eyes puffy. "Abby?"

"He left and I can't find him." Her eyes travel to her mobile of Gibbs. She had slapped him not literally in the face but figuratively. Oh how she had hurt him. Her mind a jumble of thought and wonders. Reviewing the past three months with a fine toothcomb. Seeing now how the others had treated him. Going over emails to see that Tony had something going on the side. What she had no clue? Digging into a man she thought of as a brother from an other mother. Yet recently she had built a wall. A wall of Gibbs. Only wanting him. Now she has him and now she is being a child who wants what she doesn't have. Scolding herself on so many levels that she did this to herself. "What if we don't find him?"

"We'll find him." He tried to say with conviction. Yet she could read him. Knew he had no clue. This scared her and also proud that Tony is that good. She turns away from him. She had glowed when Gibbs came back. Been over the moon. Now that she has crash landed back on terra firma. Reality clicked in. "Why did you have to be so cruel? I know I am just as guilty as everyone else. But you. You with your 'you'll do' and dropping his things on his desk like a kicked fired puppy." She had gone over the footage over and over again. "Maybe he thinks you fired him. After all you did kick him back to former status. He did great as team lead. Even when Ziva and Tim didn't fill out their logs correctly. He did so much and all we, I, did was moap for you. I am such a terrible friend." She collapses back onto her chair. Standing to rant out her ideas and discoveries. The energy fading. "Why didn't we appreciate him?"

"We did but we never told him."

"No you never told him," standing again. Getting right into Gibb's face. No longer afraid to confront. He had left and she had stood her ground. Stood alone to the words of other NCIS teams. Tony being the only one to save her. Not even knowing it till after. After they lost him. "You gave him head slaps and criticized. Never good work Tony. Great job. Always off remarks making him wonder if he truly was your senior agent. And Ziva not trusting. That's it." She goes to her computer hits several keys. The computers runs like the matrix then goes dark. "If you want help finding him my way. Ask someone else." She goes around collecting her things. Gibbs watches in shock. Shocked that a woman who he thought as close as a daughter is slapping him in the face with no help. The only person he believes wants to find Tony as much as he does. And she is just leaving him in the techno cold. "Tony left for good reasons. If he wants to come back then he will. Until then I am done searching. And I'm going on vacation."

"You can't do that, Abb's."

"Don't you dare tell me what I can and can't do? You aren't my father." Gibbs teetered back. A man of little words. True he loves Abby like blood but has he ever once told her. A peck here and there like a good agent child. Good job. Never a kiss and say you are the daughter I lost. Tony you're the son I never had. "I have a lot of back logged time. More than enough and over a month. Tony had more than that. He could take off a year and be paid. With all things taken and hurts he took. Well, I'm done." She locks her office. She begins to head past him. He reaches out to grab her but she stops so he can't touch her.

"I'm sorry Abbs."

"To late."

"Abby, you know." She taps her foot. He sighs to the gods. "You're my only family besides Tony and Ducky."

"Weird way of showing it. Contact me when you really grow a heart." She walks by and leaves. Gibbs truly lost now. He had lost both his kids.

IN A BOX

Abby bypasses the squad room. Her eyes glaring at the two remaining agents. They share odd looks before she passes them. Heading up the stairs to tell the director that she is going on leave. And is going to use the same threat that Tony did.

Getting to the door it opens before she can open it. Ducky running right into her.

"Sorry my dear."

"Doctor Mallard you can't leave right now." The director calls following after.

"Watch me director," his accent crisp and sharp. "I have time backlogged over the past several years. Time that should have been forced upon me to take. Since I received no allowance to take my time. I am taking it, all of it. If you won't allow me I retire. My 2 weeks start now. Good day." Ducky moves to the stairs. Curious as to what Abby will speak to about with the director.

"What can I help you with Ms. Sciuto?"

"I'm taking a leave of Absence."

"Pardon."

"I am taking leave time. I already informed Gibbs. And if you delay me in my time off. Same as Ducky I have time on the books and this is my two weeks." Abby has been hounded from agencies around the world. She could easily pick up a spot as head analyzer.

"Is there a mutiny going on and nobody saw fit to tell me."

"No just people who forgot where their loyalties lay. And a suggestion," which she grew loud so all could hear. "I recommend sending David and McGee to team training and report procedure. Seems they have been lax in the past three months. Tony has been covering for them. So see you later."

"Yes Ms. Sciuto take all the time you need." Turning to see a smiling Ducky he offers her his arm.

"Shall we my dear."

The two escape NCIS. Stares and questions as they depart. Abby following Ducky to his home. They were gonna find their lost sheep. Their lost family member. Since they appear the ones who truly care. To look out of love not duty.

IN A BOX

"So how long have you and Vin been an item?" Ezra tilts his head at this.

"Pardon?"

"You don't see it. Damn sorry."

"What?" Vin had left for the night. Wanting to stay longer but only family allowed. Normally the hospital would make an exception for the constant residents of team seven. This time though Ezra has real family here.

"Vin is sweet on you."

"Really?" Ezra rests back with a sigh. "I never noticed. I mean I know he keeps an eye out on me but…"

"Does he know your bi?"

"My personal life is not for them to intrude upon."

"Seems like Vin tries to intrude upon your personal time."

"We have had team events and I have taken him to a restaurant of high standing on his birthday. But…"

"So you like him?" Ezra closes his eyes wanting to hide behind his mask. Yet Tony knew them all like he knows his. "That's good. Good to have someone."

"You don't have anyone out of them that you would still want in Logan Cale's life?"

"I'm not sure they'll want me in theirs."

"How do you know?"

"When Gibbs left they put up a wall around them."

"Maybe they were hurting just as much as you. Everyone shows feeling in different ways. We know that better than most." Uncover work. Learning their tells. How they release emotion. How one walks into a room. Body language. Some use words while others use fist.

"Maybe."

"Use my phone and call them tomorrow. Time the call right. See if they care. I know you know people who will keep a white lie." Tony smiled, Jimmy. The autopsy gremlin being the only one to accept. Becoming the Ducky to Jethro. Bandit.

"We'll see."

IN A BOX

Tony held the phone in his hands as if it fell from the heavens glowing with a mystic alien glow. Who should he call? Gibbs, Ziva, And McGee defiantly a no. Abby had built a wall of Gibbs around her when she left. Wondering if that is her way with dealing with the removal of family. Well that's how she thought they were. Hell it is how he thought of them. Abby was, is his kid sister. Ducky his grandfather who he never had. Then thinking of the only person who is there that had stood by him.

He dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Jimmy." There was a pause then hearing a bit of shuffling then a door closing.

"Tony?" Tony smiles.

"Yeah it's me." There is deep sigh on the other line.

"The whole agency is in a uproar."

"How so?"

"Well the director is furious at Gibbs. Ordering them to find you."

"Great." Have to stay away from CCTV and ATMs. But his identity of Logan Cale is iron clad.

"Why is she so desperate to find you?"

"She had me working another gig while I was team lead. How are things?" He needed details. Wants to know whom he can trust. Jimmy always.

"Well I kinda got promoted."

"Really is Ducky ok?"

"He's fine. It's just he quit. As did Abby."

"Seriously."

"Yeah, um Tony we got likes 20 second. Here's Abby new cell 202-241-6906."

"Thanks Jimmy call you later."

"Better, bye Tony." Tony hung up the phone with a smile. He had three people still. Smiling he enters Ezra room. A look of shock and I knew it crossed his features.

Vin had snuck back in after visitor hours. Not only is he here for Ezra. He is also snogging him.

IN A BOX

Jimmy snapped his phone shut. It was good to hear from Tony. Good to know he is alright. The two growing closer as friends when the rest of the word began to misjudge and dwell in sorrow. So what the great Gibbs had gone. Time still went on. And so what if others stopped, others stepped forward.

Opening the door he came face to face with the last person he wanted to see.

"Um….. Agent Gibbs how can I help you?" Gibbs stares at the man, boy who will be replacing Ducky. No one would ever replace him. Yet this was a sanctuary of his. A place he hide from the world to take a rest. As he had arrived he saw, watched the young man enter Ducky's office. Listening in curiosity at what is being spoken. The word Tony he had heard.

"How you liking autopsy without Ducky?"

"I miss him," Palmer spoke truthfully. "It was never so quiet with him around. And his stories. He should really write a book. Maybe I'll suggest it." Looking into the older man's eyes he could see what Tony taught him to see. Watch the crinkles around his eyes. That is his tells. He had listened and heard.

"I bet he will. So who was on the phone?"

"A friend."

"Anyone I know."

"I doubt it." For they knew the same person in different ways. To Palmer Tony is his friend who sees him and helps him the big brother to little brother. To Gibbs he is not a friend he is an agent to be ordered around.

"Where is he?"

"Where's who?"

"Tony?"

"I don't know."

"You're lying."

"And you shouldn't eavesdrop on other peoples personal affairs. If you excuse me I am off."

"Off?"

"Leaving early. Dr. Mallard has asked me to help him out. So I am off."

"If you know where he is, you are in violation of government affairs."

"The only affairs I am violating of which I am not. He is not a order or a threat. I thought he meant something to you to them. But all he is, is a thing to be used. Surprised he stayed this long. Then I saw how he loves his job loves the people around him. But then you left." Started might as well finish. "And he realized that not everyone are what they seemed. And I was the only one who was. So if you want to find him do your job. I have to help my friend." Maneuvering around the man he exited. Surprising himself the way he just acted. And yet feeling pleased and uplifted. He had defended his friends to the great Gibbs. He isn't that great. Just another man who thinks they have power. Well only when he has people backing him up. And all he had is two while Tony had more.

IN A BOX

Gibbs stood shocked still. Palmer had grown a pair. And also knows where Tony is at and is not gonna tell him. Gonna have to keep on his toes or he would lose another member of NCIS. Still shocked he watches the young man leave. So strange all the things that have changed in his leave. Betting soon he would have to get a new coroner. Shaking his head he looks at the place. It's so quite. No one conversing with the dead. No one to ask questions. Just him.

Going back upstairs to see what remains of his team progress.

"Anything." The two look from one another to see who should go first. "Today people." He missed the man who would have stepped up. McGee put something on the screen it is Tony's records.

"I traced everything down of Tony's."

"And?"

"And, um, he's gone."

"David?"

"I called some of his hauntings. No one has seen him."

"Haunts. Have you checked his apartment?"

"His phones have been disconnected." He glares at McGee.

"So did you check his place?"

"No boss um.."

"Get the car." Where did their brains go? Their drive. The two left get up and go get the car. Bypassing the empty desk. What has he done?

You'll do. Hell he isn't even doing. Seeing how much he had in Tony. And now to be down four people.

Grabbing his gear he goes to follow.

In A Box

Tony grunts to make himself known. The two separate.

"Don't stop on my account." Vin turns a shade of red while Ezra smiles.

"How'd it go?" Tony enters more. Watching Ezra grab Vin's hand firmly in his.

"I still have people but unsure of how they'll fit."

"I'll make them fit," he tilts his head. "Do you want them to fit?"

"I don't know." Ezra nods. It's hard going from place to place with no one to call upon. It is nice but what do you do when the ones you want to call upon aren't here for you on the first yell. The one that you screamed the loudest. While the others grow lower and with less energy. Understanding that world all to well.

"Well go to my place and sleep on it. I'll see you tomorrow. Bring a laptop and we'll finish up some of your retails."

"Okay." He needs to sleep. Needs it more than he knows. Just to rest and wrap his head around everything going on. He had upturned Tony DiNozzo to go to his life changing event and rescue, Logan Cale. So badly needing to get away. Gain some perspecive.

IN A BOX

Gibbs tries to go on like nothing has happened. Like his team is fitting perfectly together. They had arrived to Tony's apartment to find it empty. No trace. Everything cleaned to the nil. No fingerprints and no evidence of what happened. No idea where he's gone. The others left to stare around like lost children. Children who look at him to explain. He just storms out. Tony has left them. Left them with nothing. He could be anywhere.

Pouring himself a drink he looks at the brown reddish liquid. Blood only having gone so far. Seeing how far allegiances have gone. Losing all those he thought he had. never seeing that Tony had them more. The boy who needed them but didn't even know. Gibbs has his six or so he thought. He couldn't tell anymore.

Ziva and McGee moving around like zombies. Even mentioning some dead movie reference. Having listen to Tony voice them. Gathering the information. Storing it. Never voicing that he knew some of those movies. Having also seeing some of them because wanting to know what the hell Tony was talking about.

To late now.

Looking down at the remnants of the rocking chair. A chair that was going to be a surprise for Tony. Walking and splintering a piece of handle under his foot. This is not how things were suppose to go. He would come back. Pick up the pieces of his old life. Have his team to back him. Thought they would back up Tony. Looking over files. Seeing the spelling errors in McGee's reports. Tony mistakes. The reports reeking of other person filling in details. What had he done? He had walked away. Why couldn't Tony? Tony has every right too.

Shuffling around to take in the dusty vacant room. An old man all alone with his ghost. Chasing demons. Chasing away his family. Being a stupid old man. Sitting on the stairs. A place Tony normally sat.

Empty now.

In A Box

Tony woke to a strange room but a room he knew. A guest room of his brothers apartment. Walking around to see how sterile it was. Then going to the main room. A wall of movies just like his own. State of the art entertainment center. Moving in to see a bookcase full of books and some small mementos. Mementos that could be carried. More like concealed. Even old photographs. Then some of new ones. Mostly him being pulled into group photos by Vin. Seeing the budding relationship even before the confession. The others looking to step away.

No wonder he felt unwanted.

Unwanted creature.

Time for coffee.

No, that is Gibbs. He looks around at the apartment. Not his home but Ezra and him share a few of the same habits. Mostly the one where we run off our frustrations.

Going to his room he changed into sweats. Grabbing his iPod and a few dollars for his reward. Time to work off some of this tension. Time to run and hopefully break through this strings holding him back and down. Needing to break them.

IN A BOX

Chris stands outside the room of his undercover agent. Watching as Vin helps his friend get dressed rather painfully slow. Moving bruised and cracked ribs into a button up shirt. Vin doing them up. Ezra smiling really smiling.

"So you gonna apologize to my brother or should I just shove you against a wall?" Chris Larabee is not a man to be intimidated. Turning through he sees the man who is blood to his thought alone undercover agent. Caught in the confusion and Tony's turmoil. He is grabbed and shoved against the hospital wall. "I read your file and looked over your missions and eye witnesses. " Pushing with enfance. All his military confidantes and their overtime training. Tony glares into the leader gaze of the man who is suppose to protect his blood. "Shoving a injured agent into a wall while he saved your asses. And also you never saying sorry. We've had bosses and father's like you. Grow a pair and apologize. Ezra doesn't need to be here. He does this cause he wants a purpose." Releasing him. Larabee do not do intimidation.

"I can bring you up on charges."

"Ditto. And tell your profiler to stop calling Ezra son. It's degrading and that word has never once brought an ounce of happiness to us." Moving he enters the room to see Vin and Ezra staring at him. "What?" they just smile at him. Tony could just smile back. Defending his family. He no longer felt the need to prove himself to anybody. Logan Cale certainly doesn't. He's a man of background and underground action.

"You shouldn't have done that." Not your fight.

"Ezra," he looks at him. "Shut up."

The day continued on. Getting Ezra home to rest and relax. More like get him to his lay-z-boy and serve him some overly greasy and artery clogging foods. Things excluded from childhood. Adults to indulge. Sitting back and enjoying life.

"So did you call anyone else?" Tony looks at him.

"Need to get a new phone before I do that." Ezra points to the drawer beside him.

"In there are several of my pay as I go phones." Tony knows those for undercover work and sources. Opening the drawer he sees about 12 of them. "Use the America flag one." Picking up the phone he looks down at is as if it is a butterfly perching there for a spell. Wondering to touch it or just blow it back to the wind. "Call her." Ezra knows about Abby. Surprised he hasn't received a call from her yet.

Sanding up he goes tot eh guest room. Closing the doors to Vin asking who he calling.

The phone rings.

"Tony?" she ask as she answers her phone.

"Hey Abs."

"Tony where are you?"

"You know I won't tell you and stop trying to trace me."

"I ain't tracing you. I'm at Ducky's. We're worried about you."

"Don't worry I'm with a friend."

"Tell him I say hi."

"I will. How are you?"

"Thinking of taking a vacation. Can you recommend anywhere?" Tony sighs. He can't stay here forever. It's just a pit stop on his last days of Tony tour. He wants and doesn't want to go back. Sure he could go back but nothing would change. They would put him with Gibbs for he was truly the only one who could reign in the great Gibbs. And Gibbs wouldn't let him go without his consent.

"I here Seattle is nice."

"Make it a date."

IN A BOX

Anthony DiNozzo is declared missing. His case remaining open and always in the bottom of Agent Gibbs' desk drawer. Always looking at it. Looking over all the facts. Cases that were theirs and the little things that people wrote and pointed out about Tony. Proving how special he really is. Wondering if Tony is alive and what he is up to. Staying a couple more years before retiring.

Then just trying to hunt down leads on his only remaining only case. Driving all across the USA. Meeting people. Helping them when he can. Meeting people called hunters. People who believe in demons and such. To each there own to hunt. He only has one objective.

Tony DiNozzo.

Spending another new years in a bar he sits and watches as people sit on one side of the bar waiting for it to be a new year. Then to go to the other half to celebrate again. Strange place. Seems like a place Tony would have come to. Looking around at the two brothers he has met before on their job of hunting things. Them screaming down the numbers.

5

4

3

2

1

Happy 2009!

Then there is rumble and everything goes dark.

"What the hell?"

A terrorist group had set off a electromagnet pulse 80 miles in the USA atmosphere. Everything was dark and things began to pick up again.

2016

Getting older, 64 years and counting, he begins to just let the world pass. The world changing. Still his thoughts on his last purpose left. True everywhere had become corrupt. Laws were not laws. Crime increase and cops on the take. Nothing as it ever was. Becoming a personal hire to find people.

Governments still remembering the great Gibbs. Coming to Seattle to find the vigilantly Eye's only. Meeting up with McGee who somehow had gotten his own team. Ziva still with him. Guessing both of them together the only way they got something done.

Ignoring the young man and mostly taking over his crew as he fits back into the NCIS mold. It felt good to be a part of something again. Yet something was always missing.

Staying in a nice hotel provided by what remained of the government.

Ding-dong.

Room service.

"I didn't order." The man rolled it in and immediately left without cruising for a tip. Fishy. Looking from the closed door to the parcel. A bottle of Jack Daniels. A note saying Mt. Pleasant Cemetery, 2 a.m.

What did he have to lose?

IN A BOX

It was cold and chilly even if a little inland from the ocean. Securing his coat tighter he walks the silent isles of stones.

"Your late." He speaks to the night. Then the crunching of leaves follow as someone stands up from the stone they were leaning against.

"Your getting old agent Gibbs."

"Still kicking," fighting the good fight. He tries to look through the night to see who is talking to him. The overcast not letting the moonbeams shine down. Also not many lights in a graveyard.

"I can see and your group is still together." The person obviously didn't know much.

"I'm assisting. Your information must be rusty."

"Pulse will do that with technology. Last reports you were in Nebraska."

"What can I say the beer is great."

"Jack is better."

"Haven't had it in a while."

"Hope you enjoyed it."

"Saving it for a special occasion."

"To each their own." Gibbs takes a step forward while the other takes a step back.

"So why did you ask me to come here?"

"To stop looking for Eye's Only."

"Friend of yours?"

"In a way."

"So you work for him?"

"In a way."

"In a way?" the cold is getting to his old limbs but he won't say anything though. This person knows something about this mysterious TV vigilantly. Why else would he ask him out here? "Come to ask me to stop."

"I thought I might ask nicely."

"So you asking?"

"Please stop them from looking for Eyes Only." He huffs loudly into the chill. His breathe smoking in the night.

"And if I say no?"

"Well I know Eyes Only can do something that will greatly interfere with your investigation. But I bet the local Leos are being their normal uncooperative selves." Gibbs has to smirk at that. The locals didn't have time for them. Themselves trying to get back on their feet and deal with the small powers that rose up during the pulse aftermath.

"You guessed right. But I don't really care."

"Sure you do or you wouldn't be here."

"I'm only here because," because he hoped he would finally get a lead. Finally have some peace. "They say Eyes Only helps people." This is his last chance.

"He does. But why would the mighty Gibbs need a vigilantly hackers help."

"I've been trying to find someone." Gibbs watches the figure. Wondering if he should tell this complete stranger his wants. His final goal on his bucket list. "He's been gone for a while now. Don't even… Anthony DiNozzo."

"Plane accident." Gibbs shakes his head.

"Not senior, junior." The man shifts from foot to foot. Keeping himself warm in the cold.

"I'll see what I can do." The man begins to walk away from him.

"Hey," the man continues to walk away. "So you gonna do it?" the dark envelops the man who said he might help. Did he dare hope? After so long.

IN A BOX

Logan/Tony gets on the elevator to head up to his penthouse. It was cold and dangerous to be out after curfew. But when it dealt with a confrontation to his past and could infringe on his present to future. He had to take risk.

Arriving at his home he enters. The place so quiet. It didn't use to be. Use to have what was left of his family here with him. Ducky taking over the father role while Abby played his sister. Well half sister. Even though Logan Cale had no family. He had them. Ones he looked to and created his family from them.

They had a happy life playing other roles of life. Ducky finally writing down his memoirs. Abby starting her own bowling dance clubs. Him relaxing for once. Nothing to attach himself to. No more risking of life. No causes. Until the pulse came and gave him one.

Sure he had become an investigative reporter. Simple task and things to find out. Or just mostly observe. Then everything changed. A world without the necessities. Simplicity of turning on a switch.

Luckily he and Abby had taken a yacht out to the bay to watch the fireworks. Only to get a different kind. In the time here they had become friends with benefits. Weird since the dynamic they have. But they have each other. Running aground after the weirdest and brightest of fireworks going off.

Coming home to watch the world crumble. Thank good for foreign bank accounts and apocalyptic obsessive Goths. Worst case scenarios. Living as best as they can from the sidelines. Helping when they could. But when they needed help. They had lost their grandfather/father while medicine and hospitals are over run. Not enough of this and that. To many and not enough. Running his hand along the urn that holds him. A beautiful blue and decorative one. Something that screams Ducky.

Then finding a purpose. Discovering that government and power still exist just they are not helping or they are out only to help themselves. A drug that would have helped save their friend being giving in half real and half placebo. They had a new fight on their hands.

Getting tech and Abby to work her magic was easy. Finding the truth. Going to sources he had made while being an investigative reporter helped him build the Eyes Only network. Originally Abby was going to be the lips that spoke the truth. But then nicked when while riding bikes for a shop run. A misshape. A mud puddle. A mask on the face so all you see is the eyes. His eyes. Sure there are face and eye recognition but most of it is fried and who cares about a simple informative cable hack. Apparently it did matter. People began to become vocal after his cast. A new underground movement began. Tags left and right popped out of nowhere to the new hero of the land who spoke truths.

It mattered.

Sprung hope.

Sure it was dangerous but mostly it was info gathering and putting two and two together. Showing the truth. Then a stray bullet on a simple run to get some apples. A person telling them that a man had trucked in some. Wanting to get some to make a good old fashioned apple pie. To be normal and celebrate a birthday with an actual celebration desert. Stupid gangs and their wanting to control a turf. Crossing lines. Guns don't kill people. People kill people. And they killed her. The lips of truth. The trapeze of pigtails. The magician of machines. Gone.

Now here he is looking at the urns that hold his family. To only have a member he thought to be no longer part to walk into his city. Not even alone. With the people who broke him. Then the revelation in a graveyard.

He's looking for me.

What to do?

IN A BOX

Gibbs watched McGee play head agent. It was funny to him. The man aged a little but still looking at him for guidance. The people coming up with nothing. They would get a lead and would turn out to be bupkiss. Then another and poof. A whirlwind with no wind. This man is good.

Wonder if he will help a man sent to find him? If he could see Tony again. Make peace. The TV began to fritz in and out then the eyes appeared. Began to tell them about a corrupt group of gun dealers. Do some real work. McGee annoyed that he can't hack the hacker. Smiling at the little man being trampled on his techno turf.

Instead of hunting the eyes Gibbs takes a few and Ziva to get the gun guys. If the man is gonna help him find his chalice. Why not do a solid for him. Turns out the man was right. Why are we hunting him again?

As soon as the bust was over he heads back to his room. Really needing to catch up on his sleep. Also needing a jolt. Going to the coffee maker there is a bag of caribou mahogany coffee. A coffee that Tony introduced to him. A flavored coffee but a great one that he had become accustomed to when he was over at the young man's house and when the man surprised him with a cup at work. The bag screaming TONY.

Reaching forward his hand shakes as he touches it. Will it vanish if he blinks his eyes? No. Placing some in the maker he lets it do its work. So Eyes was right. He had a lead on Tony. But then did Tony want to see him.

Gathering his coffee he sits at the table. Spreading the hard copies of Eyes Only before him. Transcripts of all his feeds. Pictures analyzing his eyes. Wave variations of his voice. It didn't matter. The man is doing good. Even if he is wearing a mask like a superhero. Smirking at the movies he watched. Normally all heroes going Zorro and just covering their eyes. No he showed them. Showed his soul.

This is pointless. He doesn't even want to do this anymore. Willing to give McGee a false lead so he will go home and he can get his answers.

Knock knock. He hears the door. Wondering if it is a room service Eyes Only phone call. Getting up he goes to answer it.

"Who is it?"

"Ziva." Eyebrows raising he opens the door. There she is standing before him. Still beautiful as ever. Even with the scar that runs along her left temple. A car accident that killed her husband. CIRay stepping up to fill her holes. People not caring about rules and just dealing their justice and payback. She enters.

"What can I do for you special agent David?"

"I do not like this space between us. I miss…" miss how it was.

"Then you should have done your job back then." She looks away at the accusation, the truth. She moves to take a seat. All the years catching up with her.

"I am so sorry for back then. I was stupid and young."

"We were all young once." Gibbs moves to sit across from her. He had done wrong as well. No one was innocent. Drinking his special coffee. "What do you want? Did you find anything?"

"No just another Eyes Only announcement telling us about a human trafficking down at the cargo yards."

"Ah," the Robin Hood. "So is the investigation closed?"

"McGee seems to think so. Even telling the Leos that he has solved more cases then them in two days then he has seen come out of their precinct. Even going as far to fire the police chief and place a man who is good there. Not sure how long it will last."

"Not long. Not this time and days."

"I know, but peace for a little while." She reaches inside her jacket pocket. "When Jimmy heard that you were gonna be with us he," Gibbs snorts.

"He still working for NCIS?"

"Yes he is married and has two beautiful children." Lucky somebody got out of the monotonous life. Expanding their genes for a future generation. Living their life. She hands him an envelop with a neatly scrawled Gibbs on it. He receives it and looks at it. They didn't part on good terms why now.

Palmer didn't lecture. Never told stories. Stated the facts to him and left him with the body. The wall built up around him and them. Getting another team to bond with. The separation.

Shacking the letter.

"Thanks." She nods but doesn't take the hint to leave.

"Gibbs why are you still searching for him?"

"Why did you stop?" she knows she won't win. Shacking her head she stands.

"It was good to see you again." Wish he could say the same. Nodding at this is all she was going to get. She had long ago been placed on the other side of the wall of Gibbs. Once allowed in. now permanently vetoed. "Good bye Gibbs."

"Good bye."

IN A BOX

Pouring another cup he sits down to open the envelope. Opening it he counts the 4 items inside. Pulling out the first, it is a newspaper clipping. Looking at it he reads. **Donald Mallard: a Passing of a Legend**. It is the obituary for his friend. He had hoped that he would still be alive. Reading it over. His past accomplishments. His life. Techniques he left behind for future investigative coroners. Then his short time here. Also how he died. His medicine had been tampered with. Half medicine and half placebos. Tears running down his face. He had lose a friend.

Setting that down he picks out the next one. It's a Christmas card. It's Palmer and his family. His arm around his wife. Huge ass smiles around. A little boy with a mop of brown hair sits on his lap. Another little younger boy sits on his wife's. Clutching his stuffed monkey close to him.

Season Greetings From the Palmers

Jimmy, Breena, Donald and J.T.

Some good has come in the years that past. Two items remaining a photo and another article. Pulling out the photo he looks at it. Looks to be a party. And it shows Abby with her arms around Ducky and another man. A man with green eyes who has his arm snugly around another blue eyed man with long hair. All of them smiling. Abby and Ducky sticking together and enjoying life.

One final piece. Slightly afraid to read it. Unsure if he ants to. But the investigator in him. Lifting it out he read the name on the obituary. Abigail 'Abby' Sciuto. Tears begin to burst from his eyes. His other daughter is dead. So young and lost. Reading down further. Her life accomplishments. Her life a little after the pulse. How little it was. Shoot in crossfire. His poor girl taken from him. Never getting a chance to say goodbye.

Laying down he looks over both articles again. The familiarity in rhythm. Same rhythm written. Looking to the writer. Logan Cale. He had know them. Known them in their final days. Maybe he would have a lead on Tony. Right now though he would let himself mourn. Afraid to have finally lost all of what he had left of family. Scared that it might be too late.

The next day he asks Ziva for a favor and she is too happy to oblige. Right now he is standing in an upscale neighborhood. Or what goes for upscale in this town. Entering the building he spies the security guard station. He stands up as he enters.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm hear to see Logan Cale."

"Does he know your coming?"

"No this is official NCIS business." Flashing his temporary badge at the man. The man stares at him. "NCIS Naval Criminal investigations."

"I know what it means. I use to watch the show before the pulse." That's right that helped them not have to explain themselves that much anymore. If ain't on TV what is it. "Mr. Cale is not in the navy."

"No but he had connection to former NCIS personnel that have come into question. I just want to ask him a few questions."

"I'm gonna have to let him know your coming."

"I'd rather you didn't."

"Sir it is policy." Paid the bucks to protect. If he learned anything about this city. Cash rules everything around me. Pulling out his wallet he slips out a fifty. The man looks at him. He shakes his had. Adding another fifty only gets the man to sit down. Either he got paid very well or took his job to seriously. Taking a big breath he pulls out his recent game winnings. Pulling out two hundred dollars. Stepping forward to place them on the counter. The man looks at him then to the cash. His hand reaches out and takes the money, sitting back down and doing nothing. Gibbs just stares at him. Pulling a wild card he pulls out a picture of Abby and Ducky at the party from whatever. The man leans forward to look at it then back up at him. Really looking at him. Leaning forward he presses a button.

"Penthouse." Nodding he goes while he can. Looking at the camera before hitting penthouse.

The man at the desk closes his eyes. He remembers those people in the photo. Good people who helped him get this job. Family that lived with Logan. Now a lonely man.

Exiting the elevator Gibbs sees a door. Sighing heavily he goes to the door. Breathing in he knocks. He needs answers. Needs to know the man that knew his friends in their final years.

"In a minute." He hears. There is a grumble and padding of feet. Breathing again he looks at the hallway décor. Subtle but cultured. There are several locks being undone. Guess even in a gussy up place you still need to lock your doors. Case in point, him standing here. "Who is it?"

"I'm a friend of Abby Sciuto." The door opens a crack. Then a little more. A pair of eyeglasse framed eyes pop into view then out.

"She doesn't live her anymore."

"I know. But I was wondering if you can help me."

"Doubt it." He looks again around the hallway.

"Can I please come in?"

"What makes you think I can help you?"

"You knew Dr. Mallard and Abby in their last years. I was wondering if you had any info on Tony," he grunts. "Anthony DiNozzo."

"And why should I tell you?" Gibbs glares at the door. He could push it open with force. But then the person could also have a gun and shoot him dead. And that would solve nothing.

"Please I've been trying to find him. I just want to know if he is still alive." There is a tapping on the backside of the door. Mr. Cale must be tapping something heavy against it. Gun? The door opens. A man is standing there in jeans and a button down plaid shirt. A heavy book in his hands. The man turning before he can get a good view of him. Showing his back to him as he walks past a kitchen to a huge window filled dinning room and sitting area.

Following him he watches the man stop. His finger holding his place in his book. Tapping it several times against his leg.

"Sorry to intrude but I need…" he had given orders for so long. Having now learned in the last few that the world doesn't evolve around the great Gibbs. That people will still continue to live without him. Sure he knew that back then. Himself lost in his past and unseen future ripped from him. A happy family life. Well deserved and earned. Yet ripped away. Then to have another and thinking he is the glue when he was just an edge of it. Tony the true glue. The heart of them. The child that loved them all no matter the faults till pushed to far. He had pushed. Now he is here at the mercy of a man who won't even look at him. Wondering if this man will tell him. Should tell him.

IN A BOX

Logan Cale closed his eyes as heard the voice on the other side of the door. Him and Baxter would be having words later. Keeping his finger in the book he turned to let the visitor in. Tapping the book against his leg he wonders what he should do. Discovering that he was here looking for his past.

Leaning over he picks up a picture of Abby and Ducky. Looking at it before shoving it to keep his place in the book. Knowing Gibbs caught a glimpse of it. Setting it down he goes to the window. Knowing he is keeping Gibbs waiting. It has been so long. And he has the power now.

"Agent Gibbs, what makes you think I can help you?"

"Just Gibbs. I no longer work for NCIS."

"But you were seen with…"

"Consulting." Needing the truth with this man. Having looked over the file of this man. A man who came from money. Who lost his family at a young age. Insight so grand that it expanded the world. Articles so in depth that if he chose a higher profession. They would gladly accepted. Deciding to stay in the independent sector.

"I see." Breathing and calming himself. "So you need my help to find Tony?" Gibbs nods. The mans familiarness with the name let him into the view that the man knew Tony well.

"Yes."

"Why?" needing answers. Both of them.

"I have been trying to find him." There is a long pause. "I need to find him." Gibbs hates laying his heart out. Having done so before without actions has left him alone. A hunter of one man. He needs closure. "I need to tell him…" Gibbs looks down then up as Logan Cale turns to face him. Staggering back. "What?" Logan Cale reaching up to pull the frames from his face. "Tony?" he staggers forward now.

"Hello Gibbs." Stepping tentivly forward he reaches out to touch the man before him. So much has changed. The man he has become a little thinner. Less tanner. More scholared. A man who wears a shadow upon his face.

"Is it really you?" after so long he didn't want to believe in tricks and lies.

"It was me. Now I'm Logan Cale." Gibbs still moves forward. Tony/Logan standing there letting him come into his personal space.

"I.." he has rehearsed it so many times in his head and dreams. Telling him everything he did that was wrong. Saying he was sorry and should have listened to him. Shoulda, woulda, coulda. But now to be here. "I've been looking for you."

"Yeah I head about that." Gibbs pauses.

"Then why didn't you…"

"Why should I? Gibbs you hurt me beyond everything. They took everything from me. The director had me playing heart games for some personal reason. I hated being a puppet. Also to being treated like I was nothing after all the hard work I poured into those months you ran away. To be swept aside so casually. It hurt. Tony died." Gibbs stands still. "I may look like him. Hell I may even have his memories. But that is not me. I am Logan Cale. My sister was Abigail Sciuto. My grandfather was Donald Mallard. I had family. I have even more still out there. So you've spent all this time trying to hunt me down. I want to know why."

"Cause I wants to tell him I'm sorry."

"Apologizing is a sign of weakness."

"No it's not. It's a sign that you love that person more than you think and that you want them to be your friend again."

"Don't know if I can." Gibbs nods. He had screwed up royally. After so long and still doing the same thing.

"Well then I. Logan." It feels so alien to use that name. "I wanted to tell Tony that I am sorry for what I did. That he is important to me. And I was too late and stubborn to realize. He is the son I never had. And to learn that I lost my best friend and daughter. And to also lose him. It.." too much.

"You didn't know?"

"No. Palmer sent a care package with Ziva to give to me. Informing me about their passing. His family and."

"They make good looking kids."

"Yeah they do. So have you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I've other things to do. I tried to for a while. Only to have her become more than what I knew about her. I was money. She was a hole filler." Gibbs looks at the man as he sits down. Picking up a book. Looking around finally. The wall covered in books. No movies in sight. Then pictures. Moving on his own he goes to look at them. A wedding picture of Logan and his wife. Then others. Palmer's wedding and him there. Abby under his arm. Smiling with so much mirth. Realizing back then that Tony only wore false smiles. None that reached his eyes. None like these. Another wedding between two men. Smiling at the snap of him being kissed on both side by the grooms. Smiles so wide and big. Simple pics. A photographer side of Tony. Pictures of Abby on rocks. Her and Ducky before a sunset. Logan on a boat with them. Enjoying life. Enjoying the remainder of their years. Pre pulse memories. Then beside those sketches that Kate had drawn. Even in this life memories bled through. Crayon drawings from Palmer's kids. The same Christmas card that was given to him. Looking more at the pictures. Abby had cut her hair. Looking at the framed locks. Abby filled most of the shelf.

Another one filled with books. Medical books and an old bag. A bag looking to have been passed down. Ducky's old bag. His tributes to his family. Then a shelf of books and laws. English curriculum. And classics. Looking from the shelves to Logan.

To Logan who is reading Grimm Fairytales.

Fitting. Life lessons. Learning them through stories. Through living.

"I'm sorry Tony." Logan looks at him. Gibbs begins to take one last look around.

Logan looks at him. Remembering Ducky on how he would hate this. Want the air to come clean. Wanted it clean. Working up the courage to face the demon. Then the pulse and the lost after lost. The courage turning to rage and a new battlefield. Gibbs no longer an issue. And for that one thought forgotten to come back. His internal Ducky screaming at him. Build your bridge for they crumble way to early. And if no more bridges left to cross you are alone. You don't want to be alone forever. Do you my boy?

"Gibbs, I accept." No more regrets. Gibbs nods.

"Thank you." That is his cue. He came for what he wanted after so long. To spill his heart. His purpose over. Mission completed.

"Want some coffee?"

THE END

2006 is when Gibbs comes back out of retirement to help Ziva.

2009 is when the Pulse hits in Dark Angel Universe

2019 is when Logan Cale meets Max


End file.
